


Remember Me

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, Eventual Smut, F/M, Men of Letters Secret Revealed, Miscarriage, Parts Are Very Sad, Readers POV, Supportive Sam, Temporary Amnesia, Time Travel, You Save the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCE ONLYTHIS IS NOT WINCEST. No M/M at all.Please read summary all the way through. Story may have triggers.Contains a story of a sad attack that leads to coma and  miscarriage. Story does have happy ending eventually. However, if a story of a woman losing her child would be too much for you, please skip this story.I don't like giving away the story in the summary, but maybe if I tell you that YOU are this poor woman and YOU find a way to go back in time and warn yourself about the attack AND YOU save your baby, MAYBE you will read this story. The story goes on. Dean wants to go back in time and bring John back and make it so he never went to hell! Sam agrees with YOU. That's a bad idea.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#Taylor's Friends Quotes ChallengeQuote Number 36 -  "We did it! Two hundred and nintey eight times!"This is for @impalapiegirl67





	1. Do I know you?

[READER'S POV]

 

"Do I know you?" I'm so confused as the handsome stranger takes my hand. He's rubbing the back of it nervously.

"You don't recognize me?" He looks so hurt as he continues to rub at my hand.

I feel bad as I ask him an honest question. "Should I know you?" I think about who I am and where I am. I can't answer those questions either.

I attempt to sit up, but wince as pain shoots through my neck and spine.

He uses the remote on the bed to raise my head. "You're still healing." He adjusts my pillow. "Is that better?"

I nod slightly as he takes my hand again. The movement of my neck sends pain down my spine. He presses a nurse call button.

A nurse comes in. "Oh you're awake!" She takes my vitals and puts something in my I.V. "That will help with the pain. I know you've been out for some time now, but you should still rest."

I start feeling groggy. I look at the man holding my hand. "Out? How long?"

The handsome man kisses the back of my hand. "You've been in a coma for over a month. Just rest Y/N. I'll be here when you wake up."

I fight the sleepiness. I've got so many questions, but slumber wins.

~~~~~~~~~~

I wake to the smell of coffee. "Mmm. Can I have some?"

He is right by my side. "Here. Have some of mine."

I look at him with curiosity. Who is this man? I maneuver the bed so I can sit up some. My neck is still sore. Once I'm up some, I sip on his cup. It's good. "I'm hungry." I hand the coffee back to him.

A nurse is called to bring me food.

"Do you remember anything?" He's reaching for my hand. I let him take it.

"No." I rub my eyes with my other hand. "What's your name?"

He looks like I just kicked him in the nads. "Sam." He sighs. "You really don't remember that I'm your Sam?"

Ouch. He's mine huh? I sigh. "Sorry. I don't remember much about me. I remember graduating high school and some of my childhood. Names are lost to me. I can see my mom's face as plain as day, but I can't remember her name." My face must look like it's truly lost in concentration. I'm really trying to remember.

He squeezes my hand. "Doris. Your mother's name is Doris." Sam is now rubbing my hand with his thumb.

I look into Sam's eyes. "Thank you Sam."

The nurse comes in with food. She does her routine. I get to eat breakfast. Mushy oatmeal and eggs. It was warm and I was hungry. The coffee wasn't horrid either.

There's a cast on my left leg. It's going to be a real pain. I notice a bandage on my side. "Okay Sam. Tell me what happened that put me in here."

Sam takes my hand again. "We were attacked by a bad guy. He's been captured and won't ever hurt anyone ever again. You were pushed off a balcony. You broke your leg in two places. You also fell on a glass table. A piece went into your side. Some of it cut your face, legs and arms. The metal of the table is what cracked your skull. Your cervical spine and vertebrae along your back are okay, but you might still be sore from torn tendons or ligaments. It's a miracle you're not paralysed or dead." He's fighting back tears.

I squeeze his hand. "I'm okay." I look him over and see a few healed over cuts and scars. "Are you okay? Physically I mean."

He nods. "I got a few bumps and scratches. I'm fine."

A man walks in. "Hey. How're you feeling?" He sets a bouquet of daisies on my bedside table. I look at Sam confused.

Sam squeezes my hand. "Ah, Y/n, this is my brother Dean."

Dean's eyes get big. "You don't remember?" He's almost as confused as I am.

I shake my head.

"Not even the vam..umph!!" Sam elbowed Dean in the gut. Dean looks at Sam,"What gives?"

Sam bites his upper lip and gives Dean a look. "Can I talk to you out there a minute?"

They leave me alone to go talk out in the hall. I'm sure it's about what happened to me and my loss of memory. I hope Sam's not keeping secrets from me. That's one thing I can't stand. I might not remember much, but I know I can't stand liars or those who keep secrets from people they love.

The guys return and Sam gives me an apology.

Dean speaks up, "I'm going back to our place to get a family album. The doc told him photos might help your memory. I'll be back soon." He looks worried as he turns to leave.

Sam is holding my hand again. For the first time I notice a wedding band on his finger. I look on my hand and don't see any jewelry. "Are we married?"

He smiles. "Yes. Do you remember?" He sounds hopeful. Damn, I didn't mean to get his hopes up.

"No. I just saw your ring." I'm feeling anxious knowing this man is my husband, but I have no memory of our meeting, dating, engagement, wedding or even ever having sex. He's a complete blank slate to me. I'm seriously attracted to him, but knowing he's mine already has me feeling on edge and a bit sad.

He keeps wanting to get closer to me. I know it. He's so patient and kind.

I need to know some more about me. "What do you know of my family? Are any of my relatives still alive?"

Sam's sitting in a chair next to my bed. He tells me my family has all died except my younger brother, Peter. He lives in California. My parents died three years ago in a house fire. This is when I met Sam. My brother was missing and Dean helped find him.

Peter knows about my recent fall off the balcony and sent a get well card. Sam shows it to me. He also sent a bouquet of red roses with daisies. Sam had the roses tied upside down with a ribbon on the wardrobe door to dry. He shows me a picture from his cell phone of the bouquet in the vase when it arrived fresh. It was beautiful.

Sam tells me about the arson that destroyed my family's home. The arsonist eventually died at his own hand. Sam didn't elaborate.

The nurse comes in and takes care of my vitals and meds. The doctor is right behind her.

The doc checks my wound on my side. It looks like it's almost healed enough that I won't need a bandage anymore.

The doctor said I can go home tomorrow.

I will need therapy for my leg once the cast comes off. He thinks it should come off next week. With me being in the coma, I haven't been on it at all, so it's most likely totally healed. He'll order an x-ray to check it's progress.

Sam's brother returns just as the doctor and nurse leave. I can't remember his name...

Sam smiles at seeing the photo album. "Dean! Thanks for getting the album for me. This might help her remember."

Dean grins at me. "I hope it works Y/n."

I just smile back. These men seem genuinely kind and I just wish I could remember.

Sam asks, "Would it be okay if I sit next to you on the bed?"

I nod in agreement, "Sure." I scoot over making room. "I hope the pictures jog my memories."

Sam sits next to me while Dean takes the chair. We flip through the album. It starts with my baby pictures. Some pictures of my little brother Peter and me. My mother Doris holding us as babies.

There are pictures of Sam and his brother too. I point at a picture, "Is that your dad?"

"Yes. His name's John." Sam smiles.

"And who is this?" I point at a photo of a woman holding a baby and a little boy.

Sam smiles, "That's our mother, Mary. She died when I was a baby."

"So, you grew up without a mom?" I'm feeling sorry for the men sitting with me.

Sam squeezes my hand. "You lost your dad, Mark, when you were 5. He was a Marine and died over seas. Your mom remarried when you were 7 to a man named Roger. Roger adopted you and Peter. He became your dad growing up."

Sam shows me pictures of Mark, my bio-dad. There's a purple heart medal in the album next to the picture of him in uniform. Pictures of him with us as kids.

Pictures of mom and Roger getting married. Peter standing next to me as I stand beside mom while she says her vows. I vaguely recall that day.

We get to the pictures of me and Sam. There are some of us just hanging out. Some of us kissing on a park bench. A picture of us kissing in the back seat of a car. I laugh at the picture of us on the hood of the vintage black Chevy. I point at the classic car and ask Sam, "Is that beautiful piece of art yours? Please say yes."

Both of the men laugh. Dean answers quickly, "He wishes! That's my baby. I call her "Baby" and he rarely drives her. That picture was one time when we went star gazing. You two were adorable and I took the picture." Sam is about to say something to Dean. Dean shuts him down, "Zip it. I took the picture because she asked. End of story." Sam just smirks.

We keep looking at pictures and our wedding photos come up. I'm stunned. Like a deer in the headlights stunned. The wedding dress is perfect. Sam is so handsome. He's got tears on his cheeks at the altar. Then again, so do I. A copy of our vows are in the album with the marriage license. I can't look at the vows right now. The photos are so beautiful. My brother looks so happy for me. Dean is standing next to Sam and looks so proud of his brother.

I get a sharp pain in my head. I close my eyes. "I think I should Lay down for a while. My head's hurting."

Sam closes the album. "Okay. We'll let you get some rest."

I grab Sam by his arm. He turns a bit toward me. I curl up against Sam. He moves so he's able to hold me to his chest. He cradles my head with his large hand. Between the sound of his steady heartbeat and tender embrace, the throbbing in my head relents and I go right to sleep.

I have a fitful time sleeping. I eat crappy hospital food and listen to Sam tell me about our wedding and other stories.

My brother's graduation from college. The settlement on our parents life insurance and home owners policy paid for his schooling. He's a computer genius of some kind. He's already got a killer corporate job.

I have no success with my memories, but I think I know why I married Sam Winchester. He's so in love with me. His eyes melt every time he looks into mine. He can't help but touch my hands and sometimes my face. I don't mind. Knowing he's my husband seems to make me feel safer and I need that.

"May I kiss you?" He looks like a puppy begging for attention. Who could say no to that face?

I place my hand on his whiskered cheek. "I've been waiting for it."

He kisses me soft and it builds. At first it's just him. His lips mesh to mine perfectly. Then I mold mine to his, pulling on his lower lip. Our lips part and his tongue tastes my lips. I lose control and my tongue presses forward. Our tongues play as our lips press and move like a perfect dance. Like we're made for each other. I pull, he presses. It's a passionate symbiotic connection. My hand reaches into his hair. He grips my arm.

The nurse walks in. "Excuse me."

We both stop and are out of breath. I suddenly notice my heart rate monitor is going crazy. "Sorry Sarah. My bad."

My nurse, Sarah, laughs. We all laugh. Since she's in my room she does her thing with vitals and meds. They wheel an x-ray machine in and take a picture of my leg. She tells me that my doc will look at the films in the morning and sign me out then.

Dean insisted on bringing us dinner. Burgers and fries that he made HIMSELF! I'm pleasantly surprised. Dean has a beer he stashed for himself. He offers one to Sam. Sam declines. More for Dean.

I go to sleep on Sam's chest again. He runs his fingers slowly through the hair at my temple until I fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up screaming. "NOOO!!! STAY AWAY!!!!" It's going to get me!

Sam wakes me up all the way. I realize I'm still in the hospital and Sam's holding me. I cry softly on his strong shoulder.

"Y/n You're safe. It's okay. I've got you." He comforts me greatly with his soothing voice and warm embrace.

Eventually I'm able to tell him my nightmare. "I was running from a man with a mouth full of razor sharp fangs. He gets closer and closer. He's right up on me and I see his mouth is full of blood and sharp fangs like a shark! I fall away from him and suddenly wake up!" I hide my face against Sam's shoulder.

A glimpse of a memory suddenly comes to my mind. Sam holding a bloody machete and breathing heavy. I have a feeling of relief at seeing him. I want to remember more. I NEED to remember more.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks me softly.

That jogs my memory again. Sam's standing there with the bloody machete and he holds his hand out to me. He asks if I'm okay. I'm remembering when we met, I think.

I lift my gaze toward my husband. "Sam, when we first met, did you have a bloody machete in your hand?"

He gets this boyish grin. "Well, ah, yeah. My brother and I were saving you and your brother."

I smile. "That's great! I'm starting to remember! You were wearing a blue jacket and... wait... you cut a guy's head off Sam." My eyes are scrunched up in confusion.

Sam's eyebrows go up. "Yeah. About that. Y/n, we need to talk, but not here. The doctor signed your release papers an hour ago."

Sam gets up and helps me with gathering my things. The nurse wheels me out to the front.

There's Dean in his "Baby" I saw in the pictures. Sam helps me get into the back seat. With my leg cast, it's easier to swing my leg out across the back seat. Sam sits up front with Dean.

"Maybe when you see where we live, your memory will come back all the way." Sam seems hopeful.

He places his arm over the seat and I take his hand. "I have to admit it feels good to have normal clothes on. Even wearing my wedding ring feels familiar." Sam squeezes my hand.

We pull into a garage that Dean calls "The Bat Cave". It sort of looks like the garage Bruce Wayne might have. It's huge and it has a few antique cars.

Sam gets my crutches out and helps me out of the car. We make our way inside. The inside is VERY HUGE!

Sam tells me this is "The Men of Letters Bunker". I'm privileged to be one of the few to know of it's existence.

Nothing I see triggers any memories until I see the giant light table with the world map on it. Sam and I had sex on that table. More than once. I love that blessed table. I start blushing.

Sam is smiling, "Memories?"

I nod. "Glimpses. Yes."

Sam picks me up in a hug and kisses me. I kiss him back. "I can't wait till you get it all back!"

I'm smiling. "Me too."

I suddenly remember my dream and the machete. This bunker. It's all connected somehow. My face is very serious. "Sam, it's time you tell me why you were holding a bloody machete."

He sits me down at the table in the library. He pulls out his laptop and gives me "the talk".

Sam shows me newspaper articles on line about the arsonist that was stalking my home town.

Sam explains, "They were really werewolves. Three to be exact. They killed your parents, eating their hearts. They had you and Peter tied up and ready to be kidnapped. They wanted to save you for later. They set your house on fire; and that's when Dean and I showed up. One of the monsters took off in a vehicle with Peter. Dean chased him. I killed the other two all by myself. One with a gun using a silver bullet. The other werewolf was able to force the gun out of my hand. I had a machete stashed near by. I used it to cut the werewolf's head off. You witnessed me killing them both."

I turn from the computer that has images of my family and our house on it. I bury my face in Sam's chest. "I remember now. How could I forget?" I'm shedding tears yet again for my dead parents.

I gasp as I remember that Peter got bit!

"Are you okay?" Sam's holding me.

"I'm.. I don't know. I should call Peter." My tears fall. I look Sam in the eyes. "Is he okay Sam? I mean as a.."

Sam kneels in front of me. "We saw Peter a couple months ago. He's living in a peaceful community of werewolves. They eat cows, chickens and livestock. Not people. He is happy and no one is going to harm him and he won't hurt anyone. Ever. He is so good with his self control, he made it through college and has a corporate job with a major computer corporation in California. He has a girlfriend who's also a werewolf there in the community they live in. Peter is doing amazingly well." Sam holds me tight.

We call my brother and it's good to hear his voice. Talking with him helps bring back a lot of memories. Good ones from my childhood and special times with him.

I remember him at my wedding. He told me not to screw up and lose Sam. I'll never find another hunter to love me like he does.

Hunter.

After my phone call with Peter is finished, I sit and talk with Sam. "Sam, you and Dean are hunters, right?" My mind is working overtime.

Sam nods. "Yes. We hunt monsters and the evil that preys on people. Dean and I call it the family business. Our mom and dad were hunters. Our grandfather on our mother's side and all the Campbells, were all hunters going back to the Mayflower. The Winchesters all the way back have been Men of Letters. That is why Dean and I are called Legacies to the Men of Letters. But to answer your question, yes, we're hunters." Sam smiles.

"That monster with sharp teeth and blood in it's mouth. We were hunting it?" I know the answer. I remember.

Sam just nods.

 

 


	2. A profound Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Taylor's Friends Quotes Challenge   
> In this chapter!!!  
> Quote Number 36 - "We did it! Two hundred and nintey eight times!"
> 
> This is for @impalapiegirl67

I'm remembering out loud. "A vampire chased me, picked me up, bit a chunk from my side and threw me over a balcony onto some patio furniture. I saw you cut his head off as I was being thrown." I swallow hard as I try to remember. "Am I a hunter, too?"

Dean walked in as I asked this and starts laughing.

Sam gives him a look that says "screw you."

I give Dean the finger.

"Oh shit, she's back." Dean chokes on his laughter.

Sam still has me in his arms. He tried explaining to me where I fit in among their hunting business. "You're still in training, but you aren't half bad. You nabbed 2 vamps before one of them got to you."

"Lucky that patio table was there or you'd be dead." Dean sugar coats nothing.

I smirk at Dean. "If I remember right, I ended the Blade-wanna-be before he grabbed you by the neck while you were butchering his harem. So don't get all cocky with me Buffy!"

Sam turns my head toward him and kisses me.

Dean smirks, "That's right Sammy. Control your woman."

I reach behind Sam, pull out his pistol, jump up out of Sam's arms and start going after Dean.

Dean throws his arms up. "What the hell!"

Sam's standing behind me, but does nothing. He knows better.

I point the pistol at Dean's junk. He grabs his crotch and gives me a look like I'm crazy.

I raise my voice, "Dean, I'm still pissed at you and Peter over what you did at my wedding reception. You'd think that you'd stop saying things that piss me off."

"You remember that huh?" He starts laughing.

I chamber Sam's pistol and aim it back at Dean's nuts. "Yep. Helium filled condoms and sex dolls. Porn on the big screen TV. Female strippers walking around with trays of appetizers and champagne. Oh, I remember. Real funny. I played along. My friends thought it was all on purpose and funny. It was cruel and I haven't forgiven you Dean. So, quit being a jerk to your only sister or you may never have a reason to get hairy palms ever again!!"

Dean yells at Sam while his hands are still cupping his jewels, "You told her about my hairy palms?"

Sam's laughing so hard he can't breathe. "Yeah! I did."

I disarm the weapon and hand it back to Sam.

Dean is angry and leaves the room. I'm sure he'll retaliate.

Sam picks me up and carries me to our bedroom. He lays me in bed and kisses me. "Do you need anything?"

I look up into his eyes. He's not fooling me. "What is it Sam? There's something you're not telling me."

He lays down next to me and we are laying on our sides. He kisses my forehead. "This is going to be hard for you to hear. I'm not even sure I'm ready to say it."

I take his hand and hold it to my lips. "I should have stayed here. It's my fault Sweetie. Please forgive me." I'm tearing up.

"Shhhhh." He holds me to his chest. "It's not your fault Thumper. We couldn't have predicted it would have been this bad of a hunt. We've taken out vamps plenty of times."

My memories have all returned. I don't want to hear this next part, but I already know.

His voice is breaking. "We can try again. The doctor said you weren't permanently damaged. He couldn't tell me if..." Sam's crying. "...boy or girl. I named our child Leslie. You were still in a coma and I had to decide so they could create an urn."

Sam points to a shelf in our bedroom. On it is a small pearl colored urn. There's a plaque on it that has our baby's name, birth date and death date. It's the same day.

I wipe at Sam's tears. "Would you be upset if I want to bury the ashes?"

He shakes his head no. "I saved the ashes so we could have closure together. However you see fit. It just seemed wrong doing things any other way."

I kiss my brave Sam. "I'm so sorry you were alone through that."

He grins at me. "I wasn't. You were there. You couldn't open your eyes or talk, but you were with me the whole time. I love you so much Thumper."

I smile at the clever nick name he gave me. "I love you too Sweetie."

My first hunting trip with him and he gets electrocuted. His heart stops. I give him CPR and bring him back all without Dean finding out. The guys almost didn't bring me with them that trip. Sam started calling me Thumper because I'm like his lucky rabbit's foot and because I got his heart thumping again. I also think it's because I'm always making his heart race when we're alone together. It's like it's beating out of his chest at times. I adore my pet name! It make the one I gave him, Sweetie, seem lame.

I'm looking at out joined hands. "I need to apologize to Dean. You're brother is annoying, but he didn't deserve what happened today."

Sam kisses me. "Wait here." He gets up and leaves me alone.

While he's gone, I stare at the urn. Sam and I have been trying all this past year to get pregnant. Man have we been doing it! **We did it! Two hundred and ninety eight times!** We did it that many times within less than one year! We finally get pregnant and this happens. I'm surprised we're taking the miscarriage as well as we are. I'll have to schedule a complete emotional breakdown at some point. Somewhere between laundry day and the day this cast comes off my leg.

Sam returns to our room with Dean in tow. I sit up on the side of the bed.

Dean sits next to me and gives me a big hug. He apologizes to me! "I'm sorry."

I grin as I hug him back. "That's my line."

He lets me go. "No, seriously. I had no business starting shit with you like I did. I wasn't thinking. You've got a lot on your plate right now and you're stressed. I get it."

I grin at my brother-in-law. "All's forgiven." I pat his knee.

I look up at Sam. "You know that beautiful spot by the lake where we go fishing?" He nods. I look at the urn and then back toward him.

"You want to go now? It's beautiful outside. We could have a picnic." Sam looks toward Dean.

Dean smiles. "We could all go in Baby. Get some fresh air and have a few beers."

We pack up the Impala and head for the nearby lake. It's a secluded spot that we've come to enjoy.

We listen to Dean's classic rock and a little bit of modern pop. We eat sandwiches, chips, beer and cherry pie. Dean heads out for the pier alone to fish after we eat.

Sam and I take our baby Leslie's urn to a giant oak tree that we love to sit under. Sam and I carved our initials into this tree almost two years ago.

Sam uses a shovel and digs a hole at the base of the tree. I open the urn and the plastic bag inside it. Sam holds my hand. I say something first. "Leslie, I know you're in heaven right now. We'll meet you when we get there. These ashes are nothing compared to your spirit. I felt you inside me baby. I still love you and always will."

Sam places his hand over mine that's holding the ashes.

He says something from his heart, "I'll never forget you Leslie. You'll always be a part of us. We'll see you soon baby. Mommy and daddy love you."

Together we pour the ashes from the plastic bag into the ground until the plastic bag is empty.

I place the empty bag back into the urn while Sam fills the hole in with dirt.

After Sam finishes filling in the hole, we sit and hold each other against the tree for about an hour. We talk about what life would have been like had Leslie lived. We also discuss what we hope life will be like for us in the near future.

We get up and Sam carves the name "L. Winchester" low on the tree trunk with "2017" written underneath the name. He then carves a heart around the name and year. He stands up straight and stretches his back putting his knife away.

I wrap my arms around his waist as the sun slowly sets over the lake in the distance.

We walk back to the Impala and see Dean putting things in the trunk. He holds up a huge catfish and smiles big. "Looks like fish for dinner."

The ride back to the bunker is quiet.

Sam talks Dean into saving the fish for tomorrow.

Sam and I shower together. As much as I love touching Sam's body, it was all business because we had to keep my cast dry. I have to admit, him washing my hair was very erotic for me.

I sat with a towel around me as Sam showered. Watching him got me very excited. Him too, apparently.

He exits the shower half hard and looking gorgeous.

I'm in a perfectly seated position.

I grab him by the hips and kiss his abs and hold his body to me. My hands grip and rub his firm ass.

His erection is pressed against my collarbone. I pick it up and start sucking on it. I'm not able to swallow him, but I do what I can. I stroke his shaft with my hand while swirling my tongue around the head of his cock. I suck on him and he moans in pleasure.

He stops me. "Let's take this to our room."

He puts pajama bottoms on then picks me up and carries me to bed.

Once in the bed, I drop my towel. He kneels on the floor and spreads my legs. He looks up at me. "I love you so much Y/n."

His eyes are alight with lust for me. I love him so much. "Sam. You're my heart."

He leans forward and kisses me. He moves down to my breasts and spends a moment teasing my nipples.

He kisses his way to my center and holds me open with his large fingers. His tongue rolls over my sensitive clit and I flinch at first as the pleasure surges through me. He licks from my leaking hole to my throbbing nub.

I fall onto my back as his tongue works it's magic on my clit. My fingers wedge through his damp hair as I gasp out my first orgasm, "Sam..." My back arches as pure delight rolls through my body.

Sam removes his pajama bottoms and he slowly crawls up my torso.

I crawl backward on the bed.

He positions his hips between mine.

He places my leg with the cast on his shoulder and leaves my other leg bent out to the side.

I watch where he slowly inserts his huge cock inside me. It always stings a little at first when we haven't had sex in a while. It's been over a month and a half. I was in a coma for so long.

I look into Sam's eyes. "It's been a while, huh?"

He just smiles and leans down to kiss me. I kiss him like he's air and I'm drowning. I can't breathe without him.

Each delicious thrust of his hips brings us closer to our piece of nirvana. I lift my hips to meet each of his thrusts.

After twenty minutes of slow, stop, fast, slow and start again. We get to a point we need release. Sam's hot breath is mixed with mine as he pounds deep and fast inside me.

I'm savoring each thrust and every kiss.

His hand that keeps pulling at my hair as we kiss.

His wicked tongue that teases my neck, jaw and lips before he claims my lips with his again.

Everything he does is just what I need.

He places his large hand over the center of my chest. He pants out, "I'm almost there Thumper."

I start rubbing my clit while he thrusts faster.

His hand on my chest, I can feel my own heart pounding within me. "Oh god Sam! I'm cumming!"

He keeps thrusting as my walls clamp down on his cock. My whole body tenses as I orgasm. I do my best to keep my eyes on him.

"Oh Y/n!" Sam climaxes and I feel his seed fill me up. His eyes are so intensley vibrant. His cock thrusts slowly back and forth as the last bit of cum leaves him.

He finally collapses on top off me. I love the weight of his body on mine.

I can feel his heart beat against my chest... or is that mine? Does it really matter? My fingers play in his hair and move over his neck and along his back. His skin is beautiful. He is beautiful.

He moans, "What are you thinking?"

I smile, "You're beautiful."

I can hear his smile, "Bullshit." He's not facing me. His head is on the pillow with me, but I'm seeing the back of his head.

His semi-hard cock is still inside me. I love how it feels. How HE feels right now. "I'm in love with you, my heart. You are beautiful to me."

He turns to face me. His cheeks are flushed from sex or embarrassment. Maybe both. "You can stop now."

I kiss him. Really kiss him. My hand on the back of his head and he props himself up on his elbows. We make out like this for a while.

We fall asleep on our sides facing each other.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam wakes me up twitching. He's covered in sweat. He's talking in his sleep. "Burn.. beat.. rape me.. you want. Jus.. please don't.. her.. let them live. Please."

He's crying. "Oh god Sam."

I turn on the lamp and shake him awake.

He reaches out in his sleep and grabs me to his chest. It's a crushing embrace. "Sam! Wake up!"

He wakes up and sees me. He takes a deep breath and sits up holding me in his arms. "I'm sorry."

"No. Don't apologize. I understand Sam." I hold him to me.

His head falls to my chest and I lay back on the bed holding him to me. I kiss his forehead and comfort him.

The devil won't ever leave him alone as long as he lives. It's not Lucifer, it's what Lucifer did to him. Call it PTSD, depression, whatever. Sam just falls back into that fucking cage whenever the sanctity of his family is threatened.

He will do this for several nights because of me and losing Leslie. Maybe, if we can get back into hunting, things will get better.

That next morning, Dean gets busy making things normal again. He found a job. This time I agree to stay behind. Let the brothers take on a case of potential ghouls. I will stay home cleaning and looking for more cases.

While they're gone I start snooping. I mean really scoping the bunker out. I want to see all it's hidden secrets.

Something catches my eye.

I'm in a room full of file cabinets. I'm searching through them and find a small box with a picture of an hour glass on it. Inside the box is a key with a piece of paper. A code. I'm great at breaking codes. I learned this from my father. The code leads to a location in the bunker: "Below pentagram lower level floor. Insert key behind brick with symbol."

Oh, I have to see this!

I head to what the guys call "The Dungeon". I look on the walls and floors for a brick with the same hourglass symbol or a small MOL symbol.

After searching for an hour I thought about something. Maybe it will glow under a certain light. I remember finding an unusual flashlight in the same file cabinet.

I return with the flashlight. It has 3 settings. "Normal", "Light 1" and "Light 2". I'm sure it won't show under "Normal" light. I select "Light 1". I luminate the flashlight over the dimly lit room. I'm careful to move slowly. I find nothing. I switch to "Light 2" and something glows almost immediately. I aim toward the back wall and behold. A glowing symbol on a brick.

I move in closer. It's an hourglass with a MOL symbol next to it.

Well, here goes nothing. I push on the brick and it pops out like a toggle. I pull it out and there's a hidden lock.

I insert the key from the box. Nothing happening yet. I close my eyes and whisper, "Please don't hate me guys." I open my eyes and turn the key.

The pentagram on the floor opens up. I mean it goes upward and reveals a hidden tiny room. Like an elevator rising up out of the floor.

I take the key out of the lock and put it in my pocket. I step in front of the doors and I have a pretty good idea what this is. I've seen Dr. Who's TARDIS. Also, Bill and Ted's phone booth. I laugh while thinking of Doc Brown's DeLorean and locomotive. Not to mention H. G. Wells' infamous Time Machine. I prefer the one from 1960 that Rod Taylor took to visit the Eloi and Morlocks in.

Those were all science fiction. I'm standing in front of a machine that most likely is real. The Men of Letters were genius enough and magical enough to actually do it!

I reach for my phone. I gotta call Sam! I almost hit send, but stop.

What if?

I sit in a chair that's off to the side.

If I go back, what could I change that would not change my future and possibly save Leslie's life? When I went to the vamp nest, I killed 2 vamps. One would have killed Dean. I can't trade Dean's life for my child's life.

I stand up frustrated. "Why can't I save both?!"

I pace the room.

I could kill the vamp that attacks me while the other me is fighting Blade Jr. "No! They'd see me and might think I'm a shifter and kill me."

I could just appear to Sam and my other self before they leave. Tell them what to expect. If they know, they can take precautions. "Yes! That's the ticket!"

Dean told me that an angel sent him to the future once. He's okay. I should be fine too.

I step up to the machine. There's a keyhole in front of the door. There's a lot of words in Latin. "Fuck it." I insert the key from my pocket and turn it.

Suddenly, I'm not outside the box any more. I'm inside it. "Whoa!" I look around. The key is now inserted into the lock on my side of the box. I reach back up and remove the key, putting it in my pocket.

Inside there's a chair and a keyboard. I sit down in the chair and a voice starts: "Welcome. Please select a date and time you wish to visit. Certain dates have been blacked out for obvious reasons such as November 22, 1963 and September 11, 2001. Please say the date and time you're wishing to visit now."

I select the date three days before we raid the nest. I select 1pm because eveyone should be up and about at the bunker.

The machine starts working. I feel sick to my stomach. The lights seem to be fading.


	3. Just because you can...

I wake up and I'm still in the chair, in the machine. The screen in front of me says, "You've arrived at your designated date and time."

I slowly exit the machine the way I entered. I insert the key and turn it. Suddenly, I'm outside the machine. I remove the key and place it in my pocket.

Now, I have to find Sam and myself.

I cautiously head for my bedroom. I find myself lying in bed. I take a seat in the chair at the foot of our bed.

Sam walks in with coffee. He sets one cup down and sips on the other. "Good morning Thumper."

Both of us answer him, "Good morning Sweetie."

He drops his coffee and pulls a gun on me. She jumps behind him. Sam yells, "Who are you!"

I keep my hands in plain sight. "I'm Y/n from the future. I'm here to give you a warning. Hopefully save us all from some horrible sorrow."

Sam pulls a silver knife from his duffle. I hold out my arm. "I'm not a shape shifter. Please don't cut me, just touch me. You'll see I don't sizzle."

He puts the blade to my arm and I don't fry.

I'm very nervous. "I'll show you how I got here. It's in the dungeon and it's quite amazing. You may want to get Dean so we can show him too."

Sam's kind enough to find me some crutches. I left mine in the future.

Dean freaks out at seeing me, but knows weird shit happens all the time.

I first go to the file cabinet where I found the box and flashlight. I give the box in their file cabinet to Sam. The flashlight I hold on to.

We get to the dungeon and everyone sees the machine where the pentagram was.

"The flashlight is to be set to "Light 2" and you can find the brick with the symbol on the box." I show them how it glows. I toggle the brick and remove it showing them the lock that, when unlocked, reveals the machine.

"Awesome!" Dean's all smiles.

Sam's worried. So is my other self.

Sam asks, "Why are you here?"

2 days from today you will go on a case to eradicate a vamp nest. It's a bad one. We all go. I kill two vamps. One that almost kills Dean. However, one vamp gets hold of me and throws me off a second story balcony onto a piece of patio furniture." They see my broken leg. "I was in a coma for close to a month and a half. I lost my memory, but it came back soon enough."

My hand is on my stomach. I look at Sam and myself with tears starting. "We lost Leslie." As soon as I say our child's name I break down weeping. I fall to the floor in my sorrow.

Sam picks me up off the floor and sets me in a chair.

My other self brings me water. She takes my hand and places it on her tummy. "Our baby is safe."

I wrap my arms around her waist and weep upon her tummy. "Please keep our baby safe. Don't let our baby die."

After a moment, I sit back and collect myself. I'm sure everyone is in shock over everything.

Sam looks at Dean and my other self. "We need to call in reinforcements. Other hunters to help. I won't let Y/n near that nest."

Dean just nods in agreement. "I think you both should sit this one out."

I get up and stand in front of the machine. I give Sam the crutches and the flashlight. "I'm going home now. I did what I felt I must."

No one else speaks.

I put the key from my pocket in and turn the lock on the door. I'm suddenly inside the machine. I can see the others outside it. I wave. They wave back.

I sit in the chair and enter the exact day and time I left. Again I pass out and awake in the chair. This time there is banging on the door.

I get up and head to the door and put the key in. I turn the lock.

I'm suddenly outside the machine and I'm in Sam's arms.

He's kissing me. I respond to his eager affections, "Mmmm. Nice. I missed you too."

He rubs my belly and I feel it.

I place my hand over his.

Sam says our baby's name, "Leslie." He kisses me again and I'm in tears.

I ask, "You remember the other time line?"

He brushes my hair back. "Every heart breaking second of it. Dean doesn't though. He remembers you and the time machine, but nothing about the vamp nest, your coma, losing the baby, the burial by the lake and even the catfish he caught. He's clueless. Like it never happened in his eyes."

I hold onto Sam. "I guess, in a way, it never did."

Dean walks up. "Where did you go?"

I face him. "A month and a half ago, when you, Russ, Aiden and Krissy took down that vamp nest. I went 3 days before you left on that hunting trip and talked us into keeping me here.

Originally it was just the three of us that went into that nest, Dean. I got pushed off a second story balcony by a vamp. My leg got broken, I got bit on my side, I fell on a glass patio table and broke my skull. I was in a coma for over a month. Worst of all, I lost the baby. I woke up with no memory. It was horrible.

I went back in time to prevent us from losing Leslie." I rub my baby bump.

Dean still seems skeptical. I feel something in my pocket. I pull out the tiny pearl colored urn. I hand it to Dean. "I had been carrying this around in my pocket ever since Sam and I buried Leslie's ashes under the giant oak by the lake. It didn't disappear because it was on me in the time machine. Read the inscription."

Dean does and he finally believes me. He hands it back to me and I place it back in my pocket.

Sam's been standing behind me with his arms around me. I'm leaning into him. He rubs our baby bump.

Dean asks, "So we can go back in time and change anything."

I hold up my hand toward him. "Hold on! Just because we can, doesn't mean we should. You have to seriously weigh the consequences of your actions. Just your presence in the past can change something dramatically in the future. This should never be taken lightly."

Dean smirks at me. "I've seen "Back to the Future". I get it. I'm just thinking about the car wreck in 2006 that put me, dad and Sam in the hospital."

Sam speaks up, "Dean no! You change anything and Azazel could return. We got the Colt and killed Azazel with dad's help. Remember?"

Dean nods. "Yeah. I remember. Don't you want to go back and fix any of it Sam? Kill Jake so you don't die and I never make that crossroads deal? Warn yourself about Ruby and Lilith, so Lucifer stays locked up? Never say yes to Lucifer so you never end up in his cage? I could warn myself about the Mark of Cain and avoid him all together. Avoid Amara. Find another way to defeat Abaddon. Hell, go back and tell our dumb asses to never sew her head back on! What an idjit move that was!"

Sam and Dean both look at each other and say, "Bobby."

Sam goes further, "I could prevent Charlie from leaving her hiding place with Cas and Rowena. Save her from dying in that motel."

I look at both of them. "Just stop it. Both of you. You both know that things happen for a reason. A lot of what's happened isn't just out of cruelty or dumb luck. Dean, you were suppose to go to hell and break the first seal. Sam, you were meant to kill Lilith and break the last. God, Chuck, had all of it written before you did it. It was his plan. Your lives have been a book of tragedies. You can't just up and change it with this machine. Maybe I was wrong to change my book. Maybe this child will bring sorrow upon the world and I should have left Leslie as a pile of ashes in the ground."

Sam speaks up, "Maybe you were suppose to do what you did. Maybe our child ends up saving the world just as our child's father and uncle have."

I turn and look at Sam. "Maybe." He smiles and kisses me.

I go to the wall and use the key to make the machine go back into the floor. All you see now is the pentagram where the machine once was. I return the brick and toggle it back so it's flush with the other bricks. You can't even see that it's ever been removed. I don't trust either of them with the key. I place it in my bra.

Dean asks, "Why do you get to keep the key?"

I answer plainly, "I have the most to lose if you decide to fuck with the past. It's not just your life you'd be messing with. It's my husband and our unborn child's life. I'll be damned if anything happens to them and I could have stopped it. Things are good now. Leave it alone."

My stomach turns at the thought of seeing my mom again. Her being by my side as I give birth to her grandchild.

I hold back tears. "I have dead parents too. What's the saying Dean? "What's dead should stay dead." Maybe we should listen to that warning for once."

He gives me a look that could kill as he storms off.

I turn to Sam and we head for our room.

Once we're alone, he says what I'm thinking. "We need to destroy that machine."

"Exactly. I'm just not sure how." I think a minute. "Wait! I think there was a red self destruct button inside it. Again I ask the question, just because we can, does it mean we should? Once it's gone, it's gone for good." I'm so on the fence.

Sam seems resolute. "That machine is a nightmare waiting to happen. Pandora's Box is what it should be called. I want to save Charlie and Bobby so badly. Especially Charlie. She had that book because of me and it got her killed. She died before her time."

I hug Sam. "Saving her life could alter other lives. Even the situation you told me about between God and his sister. You know the butterfly effect."

He smiles. "Did I ever tell you about the angel Balthazar?"

I shake my head.

Sam smiles, "He hated Celine Dion and the song from Titanic so much, he unsunk the ship! That way the movie never came out and she never made the song. Turns out there were 50,000 more people alive on Earth because of the 1,500 lives he saved from that disaster at sea. You know, due to multiplication and all. It even changed our lives. Instead of Dean driving the Impala, he was driving a 67 Fastback Mustang. I hated how small it was, but Dean loved his "Baby". At the time, we didn't know any different. Bobby was married to Ellen and was happy. Somehow, Dean and I figured it out when we caught Atropos, the Greek fate goddess, killing off descendants of the Titanic one-by-one. She wanted us dead, but agreed to back off if the angel resunk Titanic and returned the timeline as it was meant to be. We were left with the memory of everything so we could remember who Atropos is in case she tries anything. She never did. So, I understand very well how messing with the past can destroy the future. So does Dean."

Sam's been holding my hand. He places it on his cheek. "I love you."

I melt.

"Let's destroy the damn thing." He grins and kisses my hand.

I nod in agreement.

We head for The Dungeon. Dean sees us walking by and follows us. I use the key to bring out the machine.

Dean demands to know what we're doing. The brothers start fighting. Physically fighting.

I use the key to enter the machine. They stop fighting once I'm inside. Dean yells, "Y/n don't do it! This could be used to save lives!"

I yell back through the thick glass, "No! It's a wicked temptation that once you start, you can't stop!"

I find the self destruct button under a clear, locked cover. I unlock it. A voice says, "You are about to activate the self destruct mechanism for this time travel machine created by the Men of Letters. You must speak the words prior to pressing the button or the self destruct will not activate. Please speak the words."

I think about the Men of Letters seal. The words on their seal in Latin say, "Praeceptor, spectotores, aspicientis, et annalibus traditum." I then press the button.

The voice returns, "You now have 5 minutes to leave this vessel before it self destructs. It will not cause any external damage, but once you exit, you will never be able to enter again. To cancel this self destruct, say "cancel" and use the key on the self destruct button panel. You have 4 minutes until this vessel self destructs."

I put my key in the lock and wait till it says I have one minute. I turn the key and I'm on the other side. I fall into Sam's arms taking the key with me. We both back away from the machine. It lowers itself into the ground as an explosion happens inside it. It's clear that everything internal has been destroyed. The top becomes flush with the floor as just a tiny bit of smoke seeps from the seems. An electrical power surge hits the lock on the wall.

I walk over to it and the locking mechanism is completely melted. No way a key can be inserted. I replace the brick. It's like the machine was never here.

Dean's angry. He stomps out of the room. Sam follows after him.

I head for the kitchen and make myself something to eat.

Sam comes in. "Dean took off. I guess he needs to blow off some steam."

I poke at my pasta. "I'm sorry Sweetie. I hate it when you two fight."

He wraps his arms around me. "We'll be okay. We always are."

He kisses my forehead then heads for the fridge to make something for himself.

We eat and head for bed.

As I get undressed I pull the urn from my pocket. "What should we do with this?"

He smiles. "Let's put it back on the shelf as a reminder. We will never take for granted how blessed we truly are." He takes it from me and places it up on the high shelf. "There."

We get into our underwear and relax while watching Netflix. The theme song for our show comes on for the hundredth time. We sing along. He sings the first part and I sing the second part:

Sam: I'll be there for you!  
Me: When the rain starts to pour!  
Sam: I'll be there for you!  
Me: Like I've been there before!  
Sam: I'll be there for you!  
Me: Cause you're there for me too!

We laugh and he kisses me as we watch another episode. I fall asleep snuggled up against my man.

~~~~~~~~~~

I wake to the sound of loud voices it in the bunker. My bed is empty. I listen.

Dean's drunk. He's blaming Sam for everything. It's better if I stay out of it. I just curl up and listen. Waiting for Sam to return.

Suddenly they're fighting. Sam walks into our room and locks the door. He yells at the door, "Go sleep it off Dean!"

"Screw you Sam!" Dean's sounds very angry.

Sam is only in his jeans. He's got a cut above his eye and a bruise on his cheek. He's holding his arm to his side.

I'm out of bed and turn on the light. I grab the medical kit from under our bed. He sits on the bed while I doctor his wounds.

He's still so angry his face is red. I set the medical supplies down and straddle his legs.

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

He responds like I knew he would. His hands move over my back and hips as we kiss. I'm so in love with him.

We pull back and look at each other.

He moves a strand of hair from my eyes. He reaches down and undoes his fly. He pulls his hard dick out and strokes it while kissing me.

I stand up to slip my panties off and return to straddle him. Our eyes stay connected as I sink down on top of him. I see his eyelids droop as my heat engulfs his need for me. His lips part slightly as I raise my hips up, sliding up his long length. He exhales as I lower myself back down. My walls tightening down as I go.

He brushes his lips over mine. His words are deep and almost shaky, "You know how to ground me, don't you?"

I grin slightly before I slowly lift up again. "I don't know..." I sink down again. "Do you FEEL grounded?"

He moans. "Yes."

He suddenly picks me up while he's still inside me. He lays me on the bed.

The medical kit falls to the floor.

He pulls away from me and places pillows under my hips while kicking off his shoes and pants.

He takes my hips into his hands and starts making love to me. He leans down to kiss me. "I'd rather be high on what we have than just grounded, wouldn't you?"

He's thrusting harder now. His hair framing his face. His lips are perfect against mine.

My legs wrapped around his hips pulling him deeper still. I scratch his back with my nails. He thrusts faster. "Yes Sam! So agree!!"

I cum internally and my walls clamp around him. He falters for a moment. Kisses me and starts up again. "You feel so amazing Thumper." His voice is like a deep rumble. I put my hand on his chest and feel his heart beating like crazy for me.

Sam's hitting my g-spot just right. I cum again. My whole body trembling. "Oh god Sam! I want more!" He keeps going and I feel it building. Orgasms like waves crashing over me. I cum again. "Yes!"

He stops to keep from cumming himself. He kisses me, showing me so much love and affection.

He starts moving again. I move my hands over his chest.

He places his hands on my tits and teases them. I arch my back with a moan of pleasure. "Get yours Sweetie. Take whatever you need. I'm yours."

He licks at my neck and starts thrusting harder. He's panting at my ear, "Pull my hair."

I tighten my legs around him and grip his ass with one hand. I move that hand up his spine and then grip his hair tight. I pull just enough so his head comes back some.

He keens with pleasure as he moves his hips in an undulating motion.

His teeth scrape over my neck and I feel like I'm about to cum again. "Sam, I'm gonna cum!"

He gasps while picking up his pace.

He looks me in the eye as I climax. I cry out with an unrecognizable sound. One of utter and complete ecstasy.

Sam cums, filling me with warmth. His face shows total release. A growling grunt that turns into a moaning silence as he collapses in my arms.

His head moves from my chest, to my baby bump, and then to my thigh. His lower body goes to his knees on the floor. He's completely out of breath.

"Are you alright Sweetie?" I look at his face. He looks tired. He's got blood still on his sweaty brow from his cut.

I sit up. "Let's shower. Okay?" His head's on my thigh as I play with his damp hair. "Sam?"

"I love you so very much, Y/n. Nothing and no one, but you and our baby matter to me." He's sounds sad.

I'm feeling his pain. "Don't write off your brother yet."

Sam stands up. He helps me up and kisses me. "I haven't. He wrote me off. He's probably already gone." He puts his jeans on. He hands me my bath robe from the back of the closet door. I put it on.

We head toward the showers and I decide to detour to Dean's room. I open it and he's in there passed out. Good.

Sam and I shower. I doctor his wound and we grab a quick snack.

Sam goes to bed.

I sit at the desk in our room. I decide to write Dean a letter. When I finish, I fold it up and sneak into his room. I leave it on his nightstand.

I go to bed hoping Dean won't pack up and disappear before we wake up.

~~~~~~~~~~

We get up at about 10 am. We get dressed and Sam heads for the kitchen to make coffee.

I look into Dean's room. He's gone. I check his closet and his stuff looks normal. Maybe he didn't leave. I head toward the garage and the Impala's gone. Maybe he did.

I mope into the kitchen.

Sam asks, "What's wrong?"

I shrug. "I think Dean might have left."

Sam looks concerned now.

"His cars gone, but his room looks the same." I shrug.

Sam goes to Dean's room. He sees the weapons on the wall and the picture of their mom by his bed. "He's not leaving. He just went out. He'll be back."

We turn to head toward the kitchen and Dean's in the hall. "What's up?" He saw us exit his room.

I reply, "Lookin for you. Are you alright?" I'm hoping he's not still angry.

We all head for the kitchen. He sets the bags he has in his arms down on the table. "I'm better. I'm sorry about how I've been acting."

"It's okay." I try to make it easier on him. He seems so uncomfortable.

He looks at me with his intense green eyes. "Let me get this out. All this talk about you guys having a baby has had me on edge. I keep seeing the things that happened in our childhood and I'm in a panic. You already told me about what happened with the miscarriage and the vamp nest. You were able to cheat death. Sam and I are good at cheating death. Even though Sam has had a very hard life and been through hell, literally. He seems to stay optimistic. I tend to be the opposite. The glass is half empty."

"That time machine filled my glass up. I had hope for our future. The one thing I wanted most was to have our dad back. Really cheat death and have our dad by my side once   
again." Dean's a bit emotional. "The machine's destroyed and my hopes disappear with it. I'm back to a half empty glass. I can't sit here and watch the Winchester tragedy part two. I decide I'm going to leave. Let the two of you have all of this.." He waves his hand around. "..and whatever happens, happens."

He swallows hard as he pulls a paper from his jacket. "Then I get this letter from my brother's wife. The woman that blew up my dreams. Destroyed my future." He wipes his eyes. "After reading it. I learned something. My glass isn't half empty. It's just starting to be filled."

Dean hugs me tight and cries on my shoulder. "I'm sorry for being mad at you Y/n. I promise I'm going to be the best uncle your baby's ever had."

I'm all smiles as I rub Dean's back. Sam hugs us both.

Dean lets me go and hugs Sam. "I'm sorry I fought with you Sammy." He looks at Sam's cut and bruise on his face. "Did I break your rib?"

Sam raises an eyebrow. "Were you trying to?"

Dean shrugs, "You're a big man Sammy. Bigger and younger. I slipped a kick or jab in where I could to try and bring your big ass down. Sorry."

Sam snorts. "I bet there's not a scratch on you though."

Dean lifts his shirt to show a giant bruise the size of Sam's foot on his ribcage. "It only hurts when I breathe."

Sam winces for Dean. "Sorry."

Dean shrugs, "You may still pull your punches, but you don't control anything when you kick."

Dean pulls his shirt down. "I went to the store after reading Y/n's letter. I bought some things."

He takes out the smallest flannel shirt I've ever seen in my entire life. "A hunter always needs to dress his best."

Next Dean shows us a set of Nerf guns. Everyone laughs. Dean states plainly, "Come on! You know I'm gonna be the one that teaches the kid to shoot!"

Sam points at me and gives me a squinted smile. "You started this! You and that letter of yours!"

Dean grabs Sam's arm. "Come help me get the crib out of the trunk. We gotta start carving sigils into it. Paint it and get it ready along with the nursery."

Sam's as surprised as I am. "Sigils? What?"

Dean is very serious, "Yeah. We can't let happen to my nephew or niece what happened to you. No prince of hell will touch your baby. Ever!"

Sam is suddenly on the Dean bandwagon. The guys head for the garage.

I rub my baby belly as I drink some milk and smile. "Baby, you are going to be a sheltered kiddo. Like it or not. Don't worry though. Mommy will make sure daddy and Uncle Dean don't get too crazy."

I get to thinking. "Prince of hell?"

I follow the guys toward the room that's going to be the nursery. "Hey guys! What's a prince of hell?!"

 


End file.
